wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Pike
Pike is a male SeaWing student of Jade Mountain Academy in the Gold Winglet. In Talons of Power, it is revealed that he is a covert guard sent by Queen Coral to protect Princess Anemone. Appearance Pike is described as skinny with livid grey-blue scales and a nick on one ear. Personality Throughout Moon Rising, Pike bickers over small matters, mostly when Anemone doesn't get what she wants. He is fierce, protective, completely loyal to Anemone, and tries to seem tough even though he is really just compassionate, as he was seen trying to comfort Tamarin. According to Moonwatcher, his thoughts then begin to trail off, each interrupting each other, much like a raging rhinoceros. As Turtle stated, he tries too hard in combat classes and often hurts himself in the process, hinting that he might be a strong fighter, which might be why he was Princess Anemone's covert guard. Pike also seems to be taking his job seriously, as shown when he finds out Anemone left the Academy. He is terrified of what gruesome punishment Queen Coral would give him for failing his mission. He also seems to doubt Turtle's strength and intelligence as well, not being reassured when Qibli told him Turtle had gone off with the young SeaWing princess. He said that Turtle was the worst prince in Pyrrhia. Biography Moon Rising Pike first appeared when he came close to fighting with Carnelian, thinking that she may have been a part of the army that destroyed the Summer Palace. Clay then stepped in and stopped them, sending Carnelian to her room and taking Pike with him for a walk. He later appeared in another argument when Anemone requested to have the fish that the NightWing Bigtail, also Pike's clawmate, had already selected. When Bigtail hesitated, saying that he had already chosen it, Pike leaped to Anemone's defense, telling Bigtail to give it to her. Clay came over and stopped him, but Pike told Bigtail that he would pay for what he did. After the explosion in the history cave occured, Pike saved Tamarin from dying by submerging her body in the underground lake, which he learned by watching other SeaWings after the Summer Palace was destroyed by Burn's forces. At the assembly, Moonwatcher read his mind and realized that Pike thought of himself as Anemone's guard. He also thought about Tamarin, pitying her. Pike was suspected to be assigned by Queen Coral to protect Anemone, even though she herself was one of the most dangerous dragons at Jade Mountain Academy. This was confirmed in Talons of Power. Talons of Power Pike was shown swimming in the underground lake with Anemone and Tamarin when Turtle came to warn his sister about Darkstalker. He was seen to be kind towards Tamarin and cared about her well being, as well as protective to Anemone, as usual. Anemone said that he was sleeping outside of her door when she left to go to the rainforest. He was also in Turtle's flashback of the Talons of Power ceremony, wanting to help Anemone. He is shown as a three year old during the Talons of Power ceremony and is noted to take training too seriously, often fighting too hard in training sessions and frequently hurting himself accidentally. Darkness of Dragons Pike burst into the history class searching for Anemone. When he heard that Anemone has followed Darkstalker, he clutched his head in horror and exclaimed that he had to go after her. He commented that Coral was going to feed him to the sharks for losing her. Webs forced him to stay for the class, as they had enough students missing already. Trivia * A pike is a type of large fish that is native to lakes and rivers, as well as a very long thrusting spear. * In Talons of Power, it is confirmed that Queen Coral sent Pike to Jade Mountain to be a bodyguard for Anemone. * He appears to take his job as Anemone's bodyguard very seriously. * Carnelian once thought that Pike was small and weak but might be wrong as Prince Turtle once mentioned that he was strong in fighting class, often hurting himself. * He is the only known SeaWing named after a freshwater fish. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold PikeTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Pikeanemone.png|Pike X Anemone by H-awky This way, M'lady.png|Pike and Tamarin, because the ship became very popular Pike.png|BY Heron SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Pike.jpg|A real pike 3232131.png|Pike by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Pike-724381184 1b46003d-c97a-4b23-a11c-08596f81473e.png|"NO ONE HARMS THE PRINCESS!!!" Pike by KiwiFluff2008 References de:Pike fr:Brochet ru:Щук Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:MR Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Gold Winglet Category:Guards Category:Mentioned in WT